yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
The Light of Destruction
The Light of Destruction (破滅の光, Hametsu no Hikari) is a malevolent extraterrestrial being that possessed Sartorius when he first came into contact with the Ultimate D card. Highly infectious and dangerous, the Light of Destruction wreaks unholy havoc on the world in the second season. For billions of years, a white hole releases a mysterious energy called the Light of Destruction. When this energy reaches Earth, it causes several calamities such as dictatorships and wars. Ten years before the events of the second season, the Light of Destruction was released, infecting a card created by Aster's father, Destiny Hero - Plasma. When The D, known as Kyle Jables at the time, acquires the card by kidnapping (murdering in the Japanese version) Aster's father, it possesses him, causing him to develop an uncaring and sadistic personality. Afraid of what is happening to him, The D consults with a fortuneteller named Sartorius, who becomes possessed as well. After possessing Sartorius, it sets the stage for the events of the second season by amassing a cult of brainwashed students and acquiring a mind-control satellite which it attempts to use to enslave the planet. In the Japanese version the satellite was a weapon that it planned to use to destroy all life on earth, as well as the rest of the universe. It is ultimately sealed away, freeing Sartorius from its influence, due to the efforts of Jaden and Aster. However, only that part of it was destroyed, the Light still exists. Although it didn't play the same role in the third season, it's eventually revealed that Yubel came into contact in with The Light of Destruction while it was in space, which gave Yubel it's power, and affected its sanity, although it didn't control like it was able to control Sartorius. It's also revealed that Jaden had always been the one destined to defeat the Light, Yubel being specifically created to protect Jaden's past self Haou the Supreme King until he was old enough to utilize his innate power to do so. The Light of Destruction's ultimate goal in the Japanese version has been described as destroying all life in the universe (its been referred as the "light bent on destroying the universe," or something similar multiple times, while seems wish simply dominate all life in it the English Dub, going as far as stating it wants life to "worship" it), but the Light is so arrogant that its actions are justified. In the dub it boasts that humans would go on a path to self-destruction, despite the fact that it displays no regard for human life. In the original the light boasts that destruction is the destiny of the universe and actually claims that the universe had been destroyed many times before (whether it was lying or not is ambiguous). As shown in the series, persons possesed by the Light has the ability to show glows of light around their body, as what The D and Sartorius did.